wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Illidari
Illidari er tjenerne til Illidan Stormrage, Hersker over Outland. Illidari inkluderer Naga under ledelse av Lady Vashj, blod alver lojale til Kael'thas Sunstrider, Broken draenei under Akamas lederskap, og mangetallige fel orker og demoner fra Magtheridon's styrke som sverget troskap til Illidan. Som en tittel virker det mest som et blir brukt på hans demoniske tjenere. De er brukt på forskjellige måter, for eksempel; i Ruins of Sha'naar i Hellfire Peninsula, er "Illidari Taskmasters" (som er Fiends, en type Doomguard) som hersker over Dreghood Broken Draenei som søker etter de syv Ata'mal crystals. I Shadowmoon Valley, ser de ut til å tjene som frontlinje soldater når Sha'tar bringer sin krig mot Illidan til foten av Black Temple. Illidans Legioner Betrayer kommanderer uendelige hærer i Outland; det er få steder i den ødelagte verdenen som ikke huser hans legioner. Disse hærskarende inkluderer: *Fel orcs: Når Illidan invanderte Outland, var Magtheridon's primære ikke-demoniske styrker fel orker, korruptert av hans eget blod. Ledet av Kargath Bladefist, er fel orkene i Betrayer's tjeneste og hovedstyrken i Hellfire Citadel. I tilleg kan medlemmer av Shadowmoon Clan bli funnet i Ata'mal Terrace i Illidan's Black Temple, og de overlevende av Dragonmaw Clan - under ledelse av deres eldrende høvding, Zuluhed the Whacked - har fanget og tatt kontroll over nether drakes for å tjene Illidan's hærer. *Blod alver: Illidan en kort stund fanget av sin tidligere fangevokter og nemesis, Maiev Shadowsong, kort tid etter at han ankom i Outland. Det var hovedsaklig takket være hjelpen fra Kael'thas Sunstrider og hans blod alver at naga under Lady Vashj klarte å frigi ham. Blod alvene under Kael's kommando, etter å ha blitt utstøtt fra Alliansen, sverget troskaptil Illidan og hjalp ham overvinne Magtheridon. Betrayer's mest betrodde legion av blod alv krigere er kjent som Crimson Sigil; de er de høyeste kommandørene over Illidan's styrker utenfor Black Temple. *Naga: For å kalle inn gammel gjeld fra ti tusen år tilbake, hentet Illidan naga fra deres undersjøiske bye for å hjelpe ham i å skaffe Eye of Sargeras, og hindre Maiev fra å følge etter ham. Under ledelse av Lady Vashj, fulgte nagaene Illidan inn i Outland hvor de spilte en viktig rolle i å få tak i hjelpen fra blod alvene og beleire Magtheridon's fort. De kontrollerer nå de vannfylte delene av Outland, inkludert mye av Zangarmarsh. *Broken draenei: Betrayer fikk tak i hjelp fra Akama og hans Broken en eller annen gang før beleiringen av Black Temple. Broken viste seg å være dyktige snikmordere og speidere, og klatre å gi Illidan og hans hær adgang til Magtheridon. Selv om Broken av Ashtongue stammen tjner Illidan frivillig (Selv om det ikke kan sies om Akama selv), tar Illidan's styrker i Hellfire Peninsula og Zangarmarsh jevnlig Broken for slavearbeid. *Demons: Magtheridon, some tjener for Burning Legion, tok kontroll over Outland og tok med legioner av demoniske styrker. Når Illidan beseiret Magtheridon, sverget mange av disse demonene troskap til den nye Hersker over Outland. Typene demoner hovedsaklig sett i Illidan's hærer er Terrorguards, en underrase av Doomguard. Likevel ha de også vært sett Dreadlords, Pit Lords (andre enn den slavegjorte Magtheridon), Felguards og til og med Eredar i tjeneste hos Betrayer.